Seven to the Sea
by GreenbrambleOkapi
Summary: The Kratts re-meet a strange 7 legged friend on their winter break to the great lakes. On their way to return Seven to the sea, the Createrra gets in a crash. After this things start to get queer. Chris has an inconvenience with a tree, and he starts acting bizarre, but maybe a bit too much to be the real one? ChrisxAviva sorta in this...
1. Remembering

**This is not a new story, guys. This story is two years old XP and I finished it already, so if you like it I can post the whole thing. Wrote and finished this thing before I started Thylacine, so it's kinda iffy. The story had major set backs, and originally there was this bomb... and I couldn't think of any other ending but to kill them all with it. O-O Please don't ask. It was _really _tough... I had to restart half way... **

* * *

**Chapter ONE: REMEMBERING**

It was a fine day, as breezy as it was, because all days are fine [or most] for the Wild Kratts. Wherever there is creatures they are happy to stay. The wind blew restlessly across the shores of the big lake, tossing up little puffs of sand as it went. The fishy earthy lake stench tangled with the cool winter winds in a jumble of smells. The slow ripples lapped gently at their feet as they ran across the lake's beach. The sand felt cool, very cool in fact, as the small rocky particles blew up into their faces as they ran. The orange sun rising above the horizon melted away into the pastel pink and purple sky turning the once murky green water into a deep blue mass of glittering fresh water.

"How relaxing. It is so beautiful here. The calm colors, the cool winds, perfect," she smiled while twisting her dark hair with her finger.

"Yeah. Ahhh. Perfect for sleeping," Jimmy Z relaxed on the hammock he tied between two dusky brown trees, "And eating pizza!" Jimmy bit down on a greasy piece of pizza.

"Jimmy!" laughed Koki as she fixed the solar panels on the Tortuga.

She let the cool water flow slowly across her feet. At first it felt cold, but relaxing, then the water slid away and the feeling changed to slimy, very slimy, _extremely slimy! _She just expected it to be a bundle of washed up lake weeds, but when she leaned down to brush them off, she saw otherwise. It was a large red octopus. It bobbed up and down slightly as it wiggled its tentacles. Looking deep into the octopus' eyes she felt an odd twinge in her mind, a flashback.

"Hey, Aviva, how many creature power discs have you programmed?" asked Jimmy as he hung on the clothing line eating his pizza. He didn't know exactly how he got there, but he expected that he had accidentally hung himself up when he was hanging up the creature power suits.

"Hmm. I don't know," she replied before she flipped a book over her shoulder and onto the floor of the Tortuga, the turtle ship. She flipped another book over her shoulder, "Well I have done polar bears, walrus, honey guide, Draco, _Honey badger_," she paused and handed one of her many books to Koki, a brown haired, brown skinned girl, wearing a maroon colored t-shirt. She laughed and handed the book to Jimmy, who had finished his pizza and was still hanging on the clothing line.

The book had a picture of two matured boys (not!) running away from a honey badger. Jimmy laughed and tossed it back to Aviva, who tossed it back on the ground.

"At the moment Jimmy Z, I am working on the Octopod, a sea exploring vehicle. Just don't let Chris drive it, ok, sometimes he drives like a loony."

Suddenly they heard cries of joy from behind a glacier nearby. "Oh yeah! That's air!" two human like shapes flipped off a huge ramp like glacier.

Aviva put her hand to her face and shook her head, her long black brown hair swaying from side to side in its ponytail. "They know those manta riders are for underwater travel _only_! Look, now they are _**standing**_ on them! That is **so **unsafe!"

The two humans pulled up to the dock were the Tortuga ship was stationed. They were standing on silver manta ray shaped boards. They were both boys, one with brown hair that stuck up, and a blond boy, who was taller than the other, and was wearing a blue fleece.

"What were you two doing with my manta riders? That was a bad idea!" Aviva growled, and crossed her arms across her yellow fleece with blue stripes down the side.

"Chris and I created a new extreme sport! Manta Boarding!" the blond boy laughed giving Aviva a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it was actually Martin's idea, but its cool with me!" the other boy smiled, giving thumbs up to the boy in blue and nodded. This boy was wearing a green fleece and his teeth were chattering from the Arctic winds.

Aviva still looked cross, "You could have hurt the Manta riders! They are for water travel, not flying over rails!" she paused as if she were missing something, "or yourselves!"

"Aw, come on Aviva, let us have some fun! Anyways there is nothing to worry about, I am an ace manta rider."

Aviva's frown turned into a slight smile, "Famous last words."

Martin winked and sped off on his rider. He kept his balance but shifted his body from time to time to go left or right. Martin made an abrupt left turn and water washed up under his shoes, making him slip. By accident Martin had stepped on the accelerate button when he slipped. His manta rider went to high speed and sped across the water. Slipping and sliding he just managed to keep his balance, but he kept getting faster and faster, and soon would fly off the board.

"Slow down!" cried Aviva and Koki at the same time.

Chris was standing on the dock in complete shock as he watched his brother do abrupt and sharp turns at high speed. He clenched his manta rider to his green fleece.

Suddenly Martin hit a small chunk of ice, which sent him and his manta rider sailing into the air. He swung his arms frantically as if he was trying to fly.

"Duck!" yelled Aviva to Chris, Koki, and Jimmy Z.

Martin and his board went flipping into the clothing line, stretching down the line and knocking all the things on it into the ocean, including the precious prototypes, the creature power suits.

"Nice landing dude!" Chris laughed, slapping his knee. He noticed the clothing line's poles were beginning to bend. What if it snapped? Martin would sink. Chris gripped the pole and began to pull. The line appeared above the water, but there was no creature power suits. He pulled harder, hoping for a sign of his brother. An octopus appeared on the end of the line, and underneath it was Martin on his manta rider.

"Oh wow, I am glad I fell off the line, or I would be toast! You would have smashed me Martin! Even though falling off of it _did _hurt, it saved my life," mumbled Jimmy, dusting of his plaid pants. Koki was laughing; her hand covered her mouth as she looked at Jimmy.

"Nice hat too! Like your new style, an octopus hat!" Chris laughed again patting the octopus on Martin's head.

"Look, this is a Pacific octopus! He only has seven arms. Ok, that's what I'll name him, Seven!" chuckled Martin from underneath the octopus.

"Well, that certainly is not one of your wilder names bro, but at least we know you can count!" Chris smiled, rubbing Seven on the head.

"Brothers Kratt," Aviva whispered slightly annoyed, "I am sure Seven is very nice, but what about the creature power suits?" Now Aviva was yelling.

Chris jumped back, almost slipping off the dock into the wet cold ocean. When he regained his balance he stood up straight and said, "Well, we'll just gather up our scuba gear and-."

Aviva stopped Chris short by putting her hand in front of his face," No! We can use the octopod! It's not done yet but it can still work."

Chris gave a nervous smile and saluted her. He kept grinning nervously and then coughed out, "OK."

Aviva looked at Chris and ran up to him. She hugged him, which surprised him very much, making his eyes grow wide. He tried to pull away because her hug was tight, surprising, and embarrassing. She said loudly," We have to find those creature power suits! It took me 14 months 3 days and 2 hours to develop those prototypes!" Then she released her hug and brushed back a piece of her dark loose hair and wandered into the ship to get the octopod.

Her mind darted back to the present, "S-s-s-Seven?" she stuttered, "Is...is that y-you?" Octopus bobbed its red body up and down and up and down. "You have to be kidding me! Seven? It can't be. You lived in the ocean not in a lake!" There was only one way to find out.

Into the Tortuga she went. Aviva ran through the automatic door and slid in front of a tall glass display case. The display case opened with a click and she gently pulled out two black vests. They were made of the finest black leather there was, and underneath their pitch black covering lay wires and intertwining cords. Aviva span around and zoomed back out of the Tortuga and onto the beach, the vests tucked under her arms.

"Alright!" shouted two voices from behind her, "Aviva, did you make new creature power discs?"

Aviva span around. Two boys, one blond, one brown haired, smiled a greeting, "No," she spoke, "This is a test."

"Oh, I hate tests," whined the blond haired boy stroking his hand through his sunlit hair.

"Eh, tests are ok," sighed the brown haired boy stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tan pants.

"No! Not for you!" snapped Aviva brushing back her blackish hair, "A test for the octopus."

The brown haired boy, Chris, pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged. Then he sat down in the rocky sand to observe the octopus.

"Wha?" gasped Martin crossing his arms across his blue sleek jacket, "Octopus? In a lake? What the earth are you talking abou-"

Chris interrupted him by picking up the red squirming octopus and putting it up in his face so he could see it.

"Here you are Seven," Aviva held out the creature power suits to the large pacific octopus wiggling in Chris' arms.

"SEVEN?" the two boys stared at each other and gasped loudly, "Seven here? NOW? That is Seven who took our creature power suits when they fell in the ocean and activated them four times to turn into a mutant monster?"

While they were rambling on about how it could or couldn't be Seven, the octopus wriggled it's way into the black vests and searched for the paw shaped button on them with it's tentacles.

"It is Seven," exclaimed Aviva surprised as she held up the creature power suits with Seven inside them.

The two boys gaped in disbelief as they stared at the animal they knew so well, Seven the octopus who stole the creature power suits when they fell in the Pacific ocean. Seven, the octopus who had turned into a mutant octo-walrus-shark-whale-mackerel... thingy. The octopus that had scared the living daylights out of Martin and Aviva and ruined Chris' hopes for becoming a famous discoverer.

"But-But-But," whined Martin, "Seven lives in the Northern part pacific ocean! Not in a lake near the Atlantic!"

Chris started to stare at the little gadget strapped around his wrist. The gadget beeped and projected image popped up in the air. It was a picture of a Big Pacific octopus swimming in the ocean, "Yep. Martin is right, Seven should be living in the ocean. How did that octopus get here?" Chris clicked a button on the green creature pod and the image vanished.

" We need to find out what happened! Why is Seven here?" Martin spoke scratching his head full of blond hair.

After Studying the octopus for a while, Chris found the answer. "Ah Ha!" smiled Chris as he tapped his green creature pod happily, "Seven, Seven, Seven, how did you get yourself into this mess." He smiled patting the red octopus between it's smart black eyes.

" Well? " Martin said, jokingly, " explain yourself Seven, fess up!"

Aviva rolled her eyes, "What is it Chris?"

"Eh hem," coughed Chris, "I don't know actually." He blushed in an embarrassed fashion.

"Chris," sighed Aviva, "why...why...Martin do you have any ideas?"

"Nope. I have nothing," mumbled Martin, "Wow! Seven has a bunch of net marks on him. It looks like someone fished him up and dropped him here in the middle of the lake."

"Uh, M.K, that's something. Not nothing, that's something" laughed Aviva, swiping her dark hair back behind her ear.

"Well, we better get cracking," smiled Chris as he pulled his black vest over his favorite green shirt. His hair poofed out when he did this and he quickly flattened the brown fluff back down. Chris quickly slipped on his creature power suit gloves as Martin did the same.

Jimmy jumped out of his orange hammock and stood next to Martin's side while eating pizza. He spoke to Martin, "Wait, why are you cracking? Why would you want to crack?"

"Ugh, Jimmy, It is just an expression," sighed Martin as he adjusted his shoelace.

"Let's ready up the Createrra and head out to the ocean! Wahoo!" laughed Chris.

" SIR YES SIR!" Martin yelled and saluted so forcefully he hit himself in the head and knocked himself over. Aviva and Chris shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Aviva gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

" Move out, 'troops'," She laughed.

* * *

**Derp, sorry this chapter is borrriiingggg... Review XP oldness is grossssss... **


	2. The Createrra Crash

**Chapter 2: The Createrra Crash**

They had been out on the road for only a few minutes when Chris, who was driving, had already became rather lost. He looked left and right and sometimes mumbled under his breath. The car bumped up and down gently on the gravel road. The road was extremely narrow and only one car could go through it at a time. Martin, who was sitting in the back of the Createrra, was holding Seven in his arms while trying to keep him moisturized. He poured cool water from his canteen onto Seven's drying skin. Seven shivered with delight as the water rehydrated his body.

"Oh yeah Seven, I knew you were going to like that," smiled Martin as he patted the Slimy octopus' head, "Well, you're more like Seven and a Half now! Look Aviva!"

Aviva turned around in the front seat to see Seven. His lost arm was growing back and it was already halfway grown. Seven bobbed up and down happily.

"Oh no!" moaned Chris bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"What is it?" cried Martin and Aviva at the same time.

"Lost!" he moaned staring at the muddy gravel road that forked in two different directions.

"Map coming at you bro!" said Martin as he flung a paper map at the back of Chris' head.

Aviva grabbed it and handed it to Chris before it slapped him on the back of his neck, "Thanks Martin," she said sarcastically.

"Oops, bad aim," he laughed innocently.

Soon Chris began to drive again peering at the map once and awhile to assure his sense of direction. It had been smooth riding since then. Everyone was completely silent, except for when Martin occasionally whispered something to Seven.

As the day got darker Chris started getting nervous. He needed the map, and if it got too dark, he couldn't see it. The Createrra had no roof and the wind coming into the vehicle was getting colder and colder by the minute, and everything was getting darker and darker too. Purple shades of color cast their way across the orange sky. The sun glowed orange in the center like a great glittering gem. Aviva was dazzled at the painted sky. She sat there looking at it for quite some time until she heard the voice of Chris struggling with the map.

He was turning it this way and that while moaning to himself at his now lost sense of direction, "Should I turn right or left?" He tussled with the paper and had started to forget who was driving.

"Chris! Watch out!" cried Aviva as she ripped the map out of his hands.

"Oh!" yelled Chris as he slammed on the Createrra's breaks. The Createrra skidded off the gravel road and into a ditch. Everyone was safe, including Seven, but the Createrra's engine needed a rest.

"Chris? How many times have you crashed the Createrra? Like one hundred times? You never pay attention!" coughed Martin, who cuddled the stunned octopus in his arms.

"I do so pay attention! I was falling asleep, ok!" Chris yawned tiredly, "I don't know these roads. I have never crashed the Createrra! Ever ever ever. Mostly. I mean, I've never gotten a single scratch on it"

CRRRRCH! went the Createrra as it slid further into the ditch.

" Make that two scratches?"

"Yes you have. Remember? When I was racing Blur and you were following in the Createrra. You crashed it into a ditch," smirked Martin.

"Um...what would you expect. There were termite mounds and ditches everywhere. You would have crashed too." Chris crossed his arms and smirked back.

"Um...well," Martin was trying to think of what to say next, "Well you lost the keys of the Createrra in a mud swallow. Remember? The mud wallowed them right up!"

"I'm lucky that mud wallow didn't swallow me up too," chuckled Chris shyly unfolding his arms and shrugging, " and it's the other way around bro, you and your words! It's not a mud swallow, it's a mud WALLOW ". Then his voice changed from shy to annoyed, "but you let the monkey take the keys right out of your pocket!"

Martin cried at Chris while squeezing the poor alarmed octopus in his arms, "I never saw that monkey coming!"

They both cracked up. Chris spoke out louder than his brother's laughing, "You drove the car right off the ravine! Remember? You were pretending to be a hippo!"

"I was going hippopotamus! A charging hippopotamus doesn't change modes dude!" yelled Martin.

"M.K! C.K!" cried out Aviva slapping the Createrra loudly to get their attention.

"Huh?" said Martin looking up from the playful fight they were having.

"What?" said Chris.

"We," sighed Aviva, "Should set up a camp. Chris will fix the Createrra tomorrow."

After awhile of gathering stones and sticks, Martin and Chris returned to the ditch that the Createrra crashed into. Aviva was waiting for them in the almost pitch-black surroundings. She was pouring water from her canteen onto Seven and was speaking softy to it, "It's alright Seven. We'll get you home. Chris won't crash again, I promise."

"Aviva, we are back!" Chris started to shout before Martin clamped his hand around his mouth.

"Hush. We don't want to scare her," he whispered into Chris' ear.

"You can't scare her with a sentence like that," said Chris from underneath Martin's hand.

"She'll be scared of your loud voice," mumbled Martin, unclasping his hand from Chris' mouth.

"No!" he yelled in protest.

"Shhhhh," whispered Martin giving a hard shove to his little brother's back.

"Hey Aviva we're back!" cried Chris.

"Oh you scared me. I didn't see you coming," said Aviva sarcastically while patting Seven on the head.

"Told you we would scare her!"

"Really? You think we did?" said Chris, "I don't think so."

They star gazed at the sky that night as the fire that Martin and Chris had made out of the stones and sticks flickered orange beside them. Martin lay on his blue feathered sleeping bag fast asleep with Seven in his arms as if it was a teddy bear, or you could say teddy octopus. They had settled down in a field next to the ditch. The field had short trimmed grass, so it was safe to sleep there and not worry about snakes slithering into your sleeping bags. Chris pointed up at the sky to the brightest star there was. Aviva pointed out that it was a part of the little dipper. Together they sat on their own sleeping bags for awhile identifying stars and making up their own constellations. Chris had made a constellation that was supposed to be Seven, but it was too complex for Aviva to understand. After this Aviva pointed up to a group of stars and did connect the dots by tracing the sky with her finger. To Chris it looked like she was tracing a blob, but Aviva said it was Jimmy's Pizza.

Finally after hours of stargazing Chris yawned and said, "Let's go to bed, like Martin did four hours ago."

Aviva giggled looking at Martin who was out cold and squeezing Seven like a teddy bear ( who was looking rather uncomfortable.), "Good night Chris."

"Good night Aviva," yawned Chris before he fell asleep in his green sleeping bag.

He didn't notice that they were holding hands when they fell asleep.

* * *

**Feel free to review guys. I'm sorry, this chapter screams OOC! all over the world... Reviews? They make me happy. Nuff said.**


	3. Chris's Early Start

**Ha ha, this chapter is soooo short it's hilarious.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chris's Early start

It was like Chris had an alarm clock in his brain, or maybe just in his Creature Pod, because he woke up as soon as the sun rose. He got up, folded his sleeping bag and put it in the Createrra, ate a quick breakfast of honey on bread, put the fire all the way out with his water bottle, and got to work.

Luckily he had a bunch of tools in the back of the car. He pulled out the metal tool box and clicked the lid open. He grabbed the necessary tools from the box and then closed the lid again. When he open the front of the car to see what needed to be fixed he didn't notice anything wrong. Aviva probably just wanted him to clean up all the engine parts that had gotten messy with oil and smoke. Quickly he returned the toolbox and all of it's tools to the right place in the back of the car. Chris grabbed a rag that he got from Martin's backpack [because he has everything in there] and began to clean it down.

By the time it was 7:00 Chris had already made the engine spotless. He smiled at his work and settled down on the green grass for a drink of water. He yawned and stretched his back, _maybe I could nap for a while_, he thought to himself. So, he napped.

When he awoke it was 9:00 and he was definitely ready to hit the road, but Martin and Aviva were still fast asleep on their sleeping bags. "Ugh! I wish I could just wake them up!" Chris moaned, but he looked at Aviva and remembered that they were stargazing all night together. _Maybe it would be better for me to leave them alone. I know! I will take a walk! _Chris walked to his backpack and pulled out his notepad and scribbled a note onto the white paper with his black pen. Then he left the note grabbed a backpack on the hood of the Createrra and scampered off into the forest not knowing what was to become of him.

* * *

**Wow, I think this chapter just trolled you. It's so short...**


	4. Where are You?

**Well, about this chapter. My friend helped me with it so, Chris is a tiny bit OOC here.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Where are you?

Aviva woke up and rubbed her eyes wearily from the long night. She smiled as she heard the singing birds and felt the cool crisp air. Giving a big yawn and a great stretch she stood up, "Martin! Chris-," she paused. Chris wasn't in his sleeping bag. She turned her head to the Createrra making her long black hair bounce. Chris wasn't there either. She was expecting that brown haired boy in the green shirt to be waving good morning to her as he was cleaning the Createrra. "Chris?" she called as a big cold gust of wind blew past her. She huddled into her yellow and blue jacket. _Cold Winter air is sometimes bothersome_, she whined in her head.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of the white paper sitting on the front of the Createrra. Aviva walked up to it curiously. It appeared to have writing on it. She picked the paper up slowly and began to read it in her head. This is what the paper said:

Hi Aviva. I hoped you could find this. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't worry because you guys were sleeping too long and I decided to take a nice walk. I'll be fine Aviva, I know you are worrying as you read this( awww you care!). I cleaned the engine. It's perfect now. As soon as I come back we can leave. Take good care of Seven for me while I am gone. Also, please don't tell Martin that I have chocolate in my backpack, it'll be gone faster than a cheetah can run.. I'll be back at 10:00. See you then!

From,

Chris Kratt P.S Look in the back of the car. There is a surprise.

P.P.S Don't worry! It's a good one! Not like the time we filled your room with squids, which was an accident...mostly...IT WAS MARTIN'S FAULT! STOP PRESSURING ME!

Aviva felt a little more comfortable now that she knew a little bit about where he had gone, and now she also knew who was responsible for the smelly squids incident. She folded up the note and put it in her pocket so not to litter. She was about to go check on Seven and Martin when she remembered the P.S [and the P.P.S] at the bottom of the letter. _A surprise_, thought Aviva, _what surprise? Hopefully not a bag of slimy gushing squids. _She walked around the tan colored Createrra and peered into the back. The first thing she saw was Martin's[or so she thought] back pack, but then she noticed a little box behind it. She cautiously reached behind the backpack, just in case it wasn't as silly trick[squids!]. Her hand slowly closed around the little box and she slowly pulled it out from behind the backpack. It had a little note on it:

Happy Birthday! I mean... it's not your birthday, but it will be soon, and I just thought, aack! STOP PRESSURING ME! I Can't talk to girls ok or...or...or write? but anyways... Thank you for making ` so many inventions for us! So here's a little something. I made it from things I found on the beach. -Chris [Martin gave me the idea so give him a little credit too, ok? He just doesn't like building things.]

The note made Aviva giggle a little bit as she read it. When she finished, she slowly opened it, and to her surprise, it was a necklace made of pearls [mummified parasites as Jimmy always says] and seashells. _Phew. Not slimy squids as I suspected. _Since she was delighted with the gift she automatically put it on. Then she walked back to Martin to wake the sleepy-head and his octopus up.

The air was fresh and clean as he walked along the side of the road. It was about 9:30, but Chris didn't care. He was enjoying a nice quiet walk by himself. Birds sung overhead and he tried to identify each by their unique song. He wondered if Aviva liked her present. He made it himself! He had collected all the shells and pearls he could find,

and it took him twenty minutes and several dangerous encounters with a crab ( who TOTALLY had it in for him) to make the necklace. This made him want Aviva to like it even more.

After a while his legs began to get tired of trotting down the side of a road. He halted for a moment and rubbed his legs. The sky was pure blue and he suddenly noticed what time it was. _EEK! It is already 9:50! I got to run! _Chris stood up brushed back his hair and rubbed his sore legs one more time before turning around and running all the way back, or at least that's what he had tried to do.

"Chris! Chris! Come out come out wherever you are!" yelled Martin while he let Seven freely explore through his hair, "Where are you?"

"He'll be back," sighed Aviva, even though she did not really think so because she knew how much trouble those Kratt brothers got into. She glared at the blue sky. The first thing she noticed was a red cardinal flapping quickly through the blue vastness above. The second thing she noticed was, "Oh goodness gracious, its already 9:55!"

"Alright Chris we are going to save you!" Suddenly Seven, during his exploration through Martin's hair, snagged a knot in that blond puff and started pulling on it, "Ouch! Well, maybe after we get Seven out of my Hair!"

Aviva rolled her eyes and walked over to him to help.

He ran, tumbling down the side of the street while slipping on the blue rocks that surrounded the border between nature and road. Some overgrown branches on trees scratched him in the face. Weary from getting scratched and running, he slid to a halt. This halt was quick on loose stones and he went barreling into a tree in front of him. Confused he stood up and looked around. His head was spinning from the collision, "Uh? Where did the tree come from? Did it walk here? I didn't invite it to walk with me. " Then he stumbled backwards and his eyes began to cross. He gave his head a hard shake to get himself back into his right mind, "Ouch." He rubbed his forehead and to his glad surprise he didn't have a concussion, but his arm was hurt by a broken tree branch. He felt the burning pain in his arm and gently lifted up his green sleeve. There was a deep red cut in his arm. It was burning harshly and was disgusting to look at. Chris made a hissing sound of pain and then slid the sleeve up further. His back felt heavy and sore, or maybe that was his backpack. Slowly he slid off his backpack and began to dig through it with his good arm to see if he could find his emergency kit.

Finally he had searched through the whole backpack and all of its secret pockets and hiding places, "WHERE IS IT?" He moaned wearily and knocked the backpack over with his strong arm. There was not a single band-aid or even one bottle of ointment. Suddenly Chris remembered what Martin always says, _You may be more organized, but I am more prepared. _Chris sighed, "This is Martin's backpack. It's filled with things NOBODY needs, except for him of course." His arm suddenly throbbed and he quickly clutched it. He looked at the pile . He saw everything, EVERYTHING, but a first aid kit. There were lollipop wrappers and pennies, fake leaves and dead flowers, there were snow shoes and horse shoes, Martin's blue creature pod and creature power discs were in there too, then there was a fan made of pink flamingo feathers (what on earth...), and at least ten bags and bottles of odd animal hairs and scales (he thought one was filled with squid slime). Chris rolled his eyes and gave a weak laugh before the world started to spin, "Since when has the world spun around this fast? Time must be flying by! How? Someone threw a clock out of a window!" Giving his head a hard shake, he quickly came back to his senses, "Great, I getting influenced by Martin's bad jokes. It must be my head acting up."

"Maybe he fell down a well or something?"

"No, that couldn't have happened."

"Maybe he turned into a tree."

"Not likely, unless we're talking about you."

"Maybe he fell out of a tree?"

"Ok. That's a little more likely," sighed Aviva as she leaned against the createrra.

"We should just go look for him. He could have fainted. Or..or... tried to take a nap on the side of the road," Martin tried to sound relaxed, even though he wasn't. He hated it when his little brother got lost.

"It's o.k Martin," Aviva smiled calmly and put her hand on his shoulder. She heard him have a large sigh as he tried relaxing himself. Aviva turned and picked up the red octopus that was splashing around in a freezing puddle beside her leg, "Here Martin, take your muddy octopus." She gingerly placed it on Martin's head.

"Oh..." he said happily, "Thanks Aviva."

"Now let's go find the brother of yours."

Like a lightning bolt, an idea struck over Chris. Reaching for Martin's blue Creature Pod with his good arm, he decided to contact the Wild Kratt's crew. He lifted his hurt arm wearily, hissing with pain as he did, to press the on button. The Creature Pod whirred to life. The screen glowed with bright white energy. Suddenly, with the touch of another button and image popped to the screen. I was Koki.

"Hey Chris!" Her voice said from the device.

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a half hearted laugh.

Koki could tell it was half hearted and that something was bothering him, "what's wrong," her faced turned grim as she put her hand down on the large round silver working table in the middle of the Tortuga.

"Ah, yeah, about that. There was this tree-" he was quickly cut short.

"A tree, Chris, why did you need to contact me about a tree?" she said annoyed, hands on hips.

Jimmy Z slid into the background behind Koki on a silver seat the hover slightly over the ground, "Hey Chris, did you get Seven back yet?" He clicked open the cap on his plastic water bottle.

"Uh-" he didn't want to worry the crew, but he had to tell them, "No. You see, I was walking..."

"Chris? Why were you walking?" said Jimmy.

"Uh! That's not my point, the point is I walked-_slipped _into a tree and this," Chris closed his eyes tight and slowly pulled up his green sleeve with his black Creature Power suit gloves. He winced as the edge of his sleeve rolled across the deep swollen cut.

"AGH! BLOOD!" cried Jimmy. Jimmy gave a quick kick to the floor with his feet and the hovering swivel chair whirred all the way to the other side of the room.

He heard Koki whine with disgust and then he heard the most familiar sound in the world to him, "Oh I'm soooo sorry Chris!" It was a cry, a cry of regret and shamefulness, but it was a cry he wanted to hear, Martin's cry.

"Martin! Oh no, are you ok? Did you eat my chocolate? HEY! Is that why you switched my backpack? I knew you might have pulled something like this! You know sugar gets you hyper," Chris snorted, happy to see his brother.

"CHOCOLATE? I DIDN'T KNOW CHOCOLATE WAS IN YOUR BACKPACK!" cried Martin hungrily.

"NO!" yelled Chris through his creature pod, "I said squid, yeah, yeah, yeah, I said SQUID! You wouldn't wanna eat squid would you, no you wouldn't."

"Weeelllll, actually it depends, is it cooked squid? or raw? 'Cause i looooove cooked squid!" Martin sang.

Seven glared at him like only an octopus could.

" K-kay, don't be offended, Mr. squid suffrage."

"Chris, we are getting your location. We will be there as soon as possible," said Koki, tap-tap-tapping on the computer to get his coordinates.

"Wait," said Chris before he turned his creature pod off, "How did you get to the Tortuga? We were using the Createrra because the solar panels were pulled off."

"We were worried about you Chris, we couldn't find you so we called the Crew. They immediately fixed the solar panels," Martin paused, "That I broke. Sorry Jimmy. You know how it is when you play rock baseball."

Jimmy looked up from the video game he was playing, "That's ok Martin."

"Alright!" shouted Martin, "We are comin' to get yah!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Chris dizzily.

"Are you ok?" said Koki.

"Yeah, fine," mumbled Chris, "Just need a little nap... on the road ." Then he fainted and the screen went black.

"Yeah we better go get him."


	5. Trouble, Trouble, and More Trouble

**Get ready for a reallllyyyy long one.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trouble, Trouble, and More Trouble

Some sort of sound whirred in the distance, but it seemed to be getting closer and closer. Confused, Chris sat up and shook his head wearily. _I feel so much better. Wow I guess I really did need a nap! _Cautiously he got up and looked around. He could tell that something was watching him.

"HEY CHRIS!"

"YAHHGGG!"

Martin popped out from behind a bush and laughed, "You should have heard yourself! You sounded like a toad!"

"Thank you so much for the wake up call," said Chris sarcastically, "Not like I needed one because I was already awake.

"I see," chuckled Martin, "Well, I'm glad to have ya back." He gave Chris a hard slap to the shoulder.

"Ow."

Jimmy came out of the Tortuga (that explains the humming sound... or so you think) with Koki and Aviva following close behind. Oh yes, and Seven came wobbling after.

"Hi guys!" said Chris warmly as he picked up Martin's blue backpack and swung it around his shoulder.

"Hi Chris," they all said, "Welcome back!"

Chris put his hands on his hips, "and there is our little friend Seven."

Seven bobbed up and down happily.

"Hello to you too Seven," smiled Chris.

"Shhhhh!" growled Martin, "Shhhhhh!"

"What?" said Koki in annoyance.

"Shhhhh!" he growled again, "Do you hear that sound?"  
WHRRRRRRRRR...

"Oh! I hear it! I hear it!" cried Chris raising his hand.

"You two have been outside too long. You're just hearing things," said Koki as she turned around to go back into the Tortuga.

Martin rubbed his ear, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Come on Aviva, Chris, and Jimmy. We have a mission to complete." He walked up to Seven and picked up the octopus. Seven wrapped its tentacles around Martin's arm, "Yeah, that's right, you're going home Seven."

Chris looked at the trees as the wind blew them restlessly. His mind was also restless too. He didn't like the sound of that ...sound. Chris kept staring at the woods rustling in the breeze as he waited for the slightest sound or movement.

"Chris?" called out Martin with Seven in his arms, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Just a second, hold on."

"Fine. I will meet you in the Tortuga so hurry up!" Martin yelled as he ran through the open automatic door of the Tortuga.

Chris' curiosity overcame him as he wandered into the woods searching for the source of this mysteriously odd sound. But, as everyone knows, curiosity cooked the cat.

"Chris?" cried Martin as he stood in front of the Turtle ship with his hands cupped over his mouth, "Come on! It's been five minutes! I said my limit was two...three minutes so I'm leaving without you! Bye! See ya' later!" He looked around nervously. Chris was supposed to come out now. That was his cue, "CHRIS?!"

Chris stepped out of the bushes and leaned against the tree with his arms folded, "Hi brother. I'm here."  
"Oh, few. We got to go now, so COME ON!" he called to his brother.

Chris followed Martin into the ship with his eyes narrowed, _stage one complete_.

"Now now, stop squirming, it will only be more pain for you."

"Let me go! You'll never get through with this because you never have!" he cried kicking wildly like a mad jack rabbit.

"Hold him down."

The robots looked at him blankly with their glaring red eyes.

"You're so stupid! Through him in the cell!"  
Beep! went the robots with their eyes flickering red with their new command. They closed their clamp like hands around his wrists and slammed him against the wall.

"AHH!" Chris slammed his eyes shut as he held back the pain. He tried making them release their grip on his wrists but they tightened still.

"Scream all you want Green Guy, but Blue Boy can't hear you!" he laughed.

"You'll never get away with this Zach!" he yelled as he struggled in the robots grasp.

"Well, this time I will! Ha ha ha HA!" he snickered in his evilly stupid way.

"Ahh!" Chris cried as he was tossed into a jail like cell and was smacked into the wall.

"Good bye Green Guy! Oh, and once I'm done with you, I'll take care of your brother and his octopus AND his friends," Zach laughed evilly.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed as he threw Martin's backpack against the bars.

"All right Chris, which way is Seven's home?" said Aviva as she stood in front of the giant computer screen.

"Um," mumbled Chris scratching his brown hair, "I don't know."

"Chris? How would you not know? You know EVERYTHING about EVERY animal!" moaned Aviva tapping the huge keyboard, "I will just have to look it up." Aviva typed down _where do pacific octopus live?_ "And the answer is," Aviva paused for effect, "The pacific ocean, DUH."  
"Oops," said Chris looking down.

"Chris is it just me, or are you acting strange? The answer is pacific ocean. Pacific octopus, pacific ocean? Don't you get it?" cried Aviva slamming her hand down on the white glowing keyboard.

Chris rubbed his eyes and kept looking down in response.

Martin spoke up for his brother, "Aviva, Chris just smashed his head. Give im' a break."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We just need to get this mission over with." She turned to Jimmy who was sitting on a hover chair in the corner drinking a bottle of coke, "Jimmy, fly us to the pacific, pronto."

"Aye aye, Aviva!" Jimmy said as he saluted Aviva and walked to the front of the Tortuga where the steering wheel was waiting to be directed.

Martin turned to Chris and handed him Seven, "Take Seven to the bathroom and put him in the sink and drench him with water."

Chris took the octopus in his arms and walked off to the bathroom and under his breath he said, "Stage two complete."

"Where am I? Tell me where I am!"

"In my jet."

"I knew that, it is kinda simple actually. But I was trying to say...WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?" Chris cried with his arms crossed.

"Oh," snickered Zach as he leaned against the cell, "Right on the tail of the Tortuga, ready to set up my _PLAN_."

Chris sighed and smacked his forehead, evil villains are _so _annoying, "I meant... geographically, like where on the physical map are we. There is no actual 'Jet' on the map, more or less a city, or-or-or a state."

"Oh, yes, that," he took a GPS out of what seemed like nowhere and said, "Oh yes I see, we are in... I can't tell you," and he turned and left the room.

" 'I Can't Tell You'-what an odd name for a state, don't you think?" he scoffed sarcastically at a little black beetle that was climbing across the floor. The beetle looked at him in the _I- don't- know- what- you're- talking- about _kind of way. Chris looked at the beetle and said softly, "Yeah I know, I just don't know what he is going to do with me...or them."

The beetle just scampered away as if saying "_You take care of your life-I take care of mine. You are the only one who can get yourself out of this...plus, I'm just a little beetle, I can't help." _

"Little beetle," whispered Chris, "You might just be right," and with that Chris devised a plan that involved intelligence, a little bit of agility, strategy, danger,...and Martin's backpack. _I must be insane. _  
~

"They think they're so smart."

Chris nodded with his eyes glowing red, ready for the next command.

"When you get the chance, get onto the roof and hand the octopus to me. Then stay with them and reveal their further plans, so that I can start mine."

Chris nodded in an evil way, if that's really possible.

"Alright then! Get on with it!" the voice yelled.

Chris nodded again and picked up the splashing octopus from the sink and sped off, but he bumped into Martin.

"Slow down Chris! Don't you remember that you bumped your head? You could hurt yourself again!" Martin announced loudly.

"Um, ok," Chris replied with his head hanging.

"Really, you should lay down in your room. You look pale," muttered Martin as he gave Chris a pat on the back.

Chris scuffed his shoes on the floor and stood up straighter, yet he kept his head in a certain position so you couldn't see his eyes. It was as if he was keeping a _secret._ He spoke up in a bland lifeless voice, "No."

"Uh-," but Martin didn't have time to respond before Chris ran away from him.

"I'm so smart!" Chris heard Zach say from the other room, "I'm gonna be so rich it'll make your head spin. Oh wait, I'm already rich! Ha ha!"

"Ha ha is right," muttered Chris under his breath, "I'm gonna bust out."

Zach sped into the room where Chris was locked up in the corner. He waved the GPS in front of the bars, "Guess what green guy?"

"Hmmm...What," Chris mumbled.

"I almost have Seven, and once I get him...he is going to steal Martin's creature power suit from right under their noses. He'll be perfect for my Burglar-Bot 2000! Not only will he steal that, but he'll steal all your prototypes with them, and then... you won't have anything to stop me!"

_This is terrible, and _really _dumb! He will steal Seven to steal the creature power suits...and when he does we are done for. We can't stop him without them! _Chris shuddered in the corner of the room. _This plan of mine better work perfectly-or else its _over_. No more me, and no more Wild Kratts. _He stood up and tried being brave, "Yeah? So what?"  
"Oh, so what you say? But when they blame you for stealing it... Ha ha **HA**!"

_Ohhh. I hate menacing laughs. Why do people laugh so menacingly?_

Chris wandered into the main room in the the Tortuga with Martin following at his heels.

"What are are you doing? Give Seven back! I only told you to get him wet! I never said you could keep him!" yelled Martin as he was trying to snatch Seven out of Chris' arms.

Chris shook his head and pulled Seven away.

"He is MY responsibility! Why are you acting so weird!"

Suddenly a voice rang out from another room, "Alright, what is it this time you boys?"

Martin whirled around to see Koki standing there. She looked tired. Martin spoke up, "Sorry, Chris is just being a weirdo."

"Shhhhhh. I am trying to sleep! It has been a long tiring day."

"Sorry," whispered Martin brushing his hand through his blonde hair. Then he turned around to end the argument with Chris, but Chris was already gone, and he had left Seven on the floor. _What was going on?_

Chris sat wearily in the cell while sorting out the things in Martin backpack. He began to become worn, so he leaned back against the cold wall and listened.

"Hehehe," laughed Zach to himself, "This is going to be so easy! That blue boy won't even notice what hit him!" Chris heard a few beeps, which he suspected was the large keyboard of the humongous computer in the room where Zach was. "Come in Zach-bot. How is far are you in your program?"

_Program?_ Thought Chris as he pressed his ear harder against the freezing metal wall of his cell.

"I've almost got the octopus. But Martin keeps getting in my way. I need to get rid of him somehow."

Chris's stomach knotted. He felt like someone just punched him in the gut. He felt like he was about to get sick. That voice was _his_ voice. _M-my voice? W-why? I'd never-wait. The clone. Oh no. OH NO! _Chris's heart was pounding as he pressed himself against the wall. He wasn't expecting Zach ever to use the clone again. The only time he used it was the last time he kidnapped Chris. Zach had captured a bunch of black rhinos and when Chris came to rescue them, Zach threw him into a cell. Chris was feeling terrible. He felt like the whole thing was happening again, but this time, he hoped, that his brother wouldn't make the same fatal mistake as last time.

Zach spoke to the clone he had called through his computer, "What do you want me to do about it?"

The clone just shrugged, "Give me a suggestion-like poison or something."

Zach smiled, "That's quite a good idea actually. Has he suspected anything yet?"

The Chris clone smiled back evilly, "No-at least he doesn't think I'm a clone, he still thinks I'm his brother."

They both started to laugh.

The real Chris, on the other hand, wanted to cry. He let go of the wall and curled up into a tight ball. _Martin! _He screamed in his mind, _I'm your real brother! Please, please! Don't make the same mistake as last time! It's me bro-I'm your real brother. _But deep inside his heart Chris knew...he knew that he was in big trouble.

Martin was sitting on the edge of his bed and was swinging his legs back and forth. He was holding Seven in his arms and was stroking the octopus stiffly. His body was quite shaky and his eyes were stung with tears of anger. _Did he really hit me? Really REALLY? _He kept petting Seven on the head and rocked back and forth. _But we are creature adventurers. We are together! Right? _Seven squirmed underneath Martin's hand. _Sorry Seven, _He thought, _I'm just so worried right now. Has Chris lost his memory? _Seven rapped his red tentacles around Martin's arm. _I hope he will be ok. He just doesn't seem HIM. _

Suddenly he heard a knocking on his door. Martin quickly sat bolt upright and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Who-who is it?" His voice was a bit shaky.

"It's me Jimmy."

"Oh," Martin's voice shivered, "Come-come in."

Jimmy opened the door to Martin's room and hopped in holding his controller close to his chest, "Are you alright? Aviva was just wondering-"

Martin stopped him short, "I-I am just fine."

Jimmy continued shakily, as he noticed this was a bad time to bother Martin, "If-if you knew what...what...Chris was doing?"

"Tell-tell her that... that," Martin's voice was shuddering uncontrollably now, "I HAVE NO IDEA!" He shouted back.

Jimmy jumped back and squeezed the little silver controller stick, "Umm... ok Martin," and with that he went flying out of the room.

Martin's blue eyes widened as he noticed how cruel he had just been, "Oh! Jimmy! I'm sorry! Come back!"

Chris just sat there against the wall. It was so cold, so dark. His body was weak from hunger and he felt his legs start to shiver. Then he closed his eyes weakly. _What is happening to me? What is happening to them? Aviva? Is she ok? And my bro? Are they alright? _His legs shivered again. He moaned weakly.

Suddenly he heard a robotic beep in front of him and he looked up. It was one of Zach's Zach-bots. Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What do you want?" It beeped again with it's red eyes flashing. The metal robot reached out for the cell door and unlocked it so that it swung wide open. _What does it want? _The Zach-bot reached out and grabbed Chris by his injured arm. "OWWWW- Hey! Watch it you!" Chris swung a kick at the bot's middle, but the robot caught his leg with it's other arm. The made Chris hang in a crooked position which made his injury hurt more, "HEY! Seriously! I'm hurt, be careful!"

The Zach-bot totally ignored Chris's order as it pulled him into the control room where Zach was waiting for him.

"Hello green guy! Having fun?" Zach snickered.

Chris growled with his brown eyes narrowed. He could easily have slapped Zach by now, but the Zach-bot was holding him back from what he wanted to do.

"I brought you here for a reason, Wild Ratt."

"It's Kratt for the billionth time, Zach."

Zach waved his pale white hand in front of Chris's face, "That doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you who I was talking to. I know you know."

Chris was surprised, "How did you-"

"No-no," Zach stopped him from speaking, "I talk."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Continue."

Zach smiled, "That was your clone. Remember him?"

Chris looked down.

"I was smart enough to make him wear a green shirt this time, though it's probably the ugliest color ever. I hope that makes him more 'believable'."

"You are evil," the Kratt snarled.

"Thank you," laughed Zach, "Your friends believe it's you. You're starting to annoy them, even hurt them. You just hit Martin."

"WHAT?!" Cried Chris in alarm, "IF THIS CONTINUES-I'll-I'll- They'll h-hate me!" He tried flinging himself forward, but he was still in the Zach-bots hold, "I have to stop you!"

"What's the point green guy. They can't hate you-" he paused for a moment, "When they're dead."

"NOOOOO!" Chris started to flail his legs wildly and leaned forward with all his weight, "NO! NO! NO!" He continued into a crazed fit of kicking legs, screaming, and throwing his body around, but the Zach-bot wouldn't let go.

Chris crossed his arms and leaned against Martin's door. All he needed now was to steal Seven, and his program would be complete. He was a Zach-bot. He was an exceptionally smart one at that. His 'brain' was based off Chris Kratt's intelligence, even though the robot wasn't _that _smart. He wore the classical Chris green shirt and looked exactly like the real Chris, with the exception that his eyes glowed red sometimes. Creepy right? Well, he was a robot. So creepy is a fact. Except it. Chris' evil robot clone smiled evilly and knocked on the white door that belonged to Martin.

"J-J-Jimmy?" a shaky voice said, "Is that you? Come in."

Chris turned the knob and stepped in and recrossed his arms while smiling.

Martin's ice blue eyes widened, "Chris, what do you want bro? Don't look at me like that!"

"Gimme the octopus and I won't hurt you," he snickered evilly.

"What?" cried Martin, "No!" He held Seven to his chest.

"Just give him to me!" snarled Chris baring his teeth.

Martin's heart was pounding. Even though he was a 'man' tears filled his eyes, "What's happened to you?" He held out Seven and hung his head to hide his tears.

"Thank you brother," laughed Chris evilly as he snatched the confused octopus from Martin's arms. His eyes flared with blood red mist as he fled the room and attempted scrambled to get onto the roof deck without being noticed.

* * *

**WOW. I just noticed how long that was, guys. O-o Sorry. The story is like over at this point because that was long... Review! Or I will leave the cliff hanger like this forevah! *maniacal laugh* **


	6. Half-Kratt Half-Perigrine

**Chapter Six: Half Kratt-Half Peregrine**

Aviva saw Chris run around the corner and into the atrium with Seven in his arms. She rolled her eyes. Chris was acting like such a doofus lately. Before he could go wherever he was going, Aviva stepped in front of him and gave him the glare.

Clone Chris just stared at her in confusion. _Why would this girl dare step in front of me and stop me from continuing my program? _ Angrily and with great force, Chris pushed her out of the way with an impatient growl.

Aviva landed on her backside with a thud. Her coffee cup flew out of her hand and shattered a few feet away from her. Surprised (and incredibly furious), she screamed out at him, "CHRIS!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

Alarmed, the clone froze to the spot. He was used to commands from his master, Zach, and they usually came out in screams, so he responded, "What do you want?"

The two remained silent for a couple seconds just staring at each other. The clone was waiting for a command, but Aviva, on the other hand, thought he was trying to get her annoyed.

She suddenly broke the silence with an extremely loud yell, "I've had enough of you today Chris Kratt! First you start acting all stupid, which is not normal for you, and then you hit your brother. Then you start running around with the dumb octopus and push me over! It's just-" she paused and stood up, "One more false move Chris Kratt and you're-"

The clone cut in mid sentence, "What?" he had an evil grin on his face, "You can't do anything to me. You're just a _girl_."

This set Aviva off, a lot. She straightened her back which made her taller (not taller than Chris, though) and a look of anger grew on her face. She slowly reached up towards the pink pearl necklace and with a quick jerk, ripped it off her neck. The small pearls went flying and they landed with soft plinks on the floor.

The clone, not having any sort of connection to the necklace, unlike the real Chris who made it, stood there totally unmoved.

After another few moments of silence, Aviva's anger drained away into confusion, "Why-why aren't you mad? I thought I would get you mad by-Chris, I just broke your necklace..."

Clone Chris just rolled his eyes. _These stupid people are getting really distracting. I wish I could get around them with the octopus without-wait-__**poison**_. His smirk grew bigger as he suddenly dashed out of the room.

Aviva watched Chris run away in silence, but what really caught her eye was the frightened look in Seven's eyes as Chris ran away with him. Aviva knew something very wrong was happening. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it though.

He felt too weak to move. He was sore from those words. What could he do? He was there alone and in the dark. Chris had hardly eaten anything that day, which didn't help his weak state. He wished he could fall asleep and wake up at home, at the tortuga with his brother. _How would they react to him when I return? Would they greet me with a hug? _That's what he wanted now, but he had many many doubts. _My clone hit Martin, and then was going to poison him. They'd hate me._ _And Martin? What would he think?_ Chris couldn't bare the thought and buried his head in his hands. Zach's evil words echoed through his pounding head. Chris sucked in a deep breath of cold, but dry, air. He needed to get out of here. He needed to do his plan. Gladly, Zach hadn't noticed that Chris had Martin's backpack with him. The backpack was all he needed to escape. Determined, he stood up and with a fierce strength shouted, "Hey Zach-bot!"

There was a Zach-bot in the corner of the room; it turned its head. Its triangle eyes flashed red as it went up to the bars of Chris's cell. It beeped as if it was annoyed.

Chris reached into Martin's backpack and pulled out the blue creature power suit, "Look what I have!"

The bot's eyes flashed and it tried reaching through the bars to get it, but it couldn't fit through them.

"Too bad," taunted Chris, "I bet Zach would have been so happy with you if you- hey! Why don't unlock the door and come in to get it?"

The robot immediately changed its hand into a key and stuck it into the lock. Chris reached into the backpack again and this time pulled out a falcon feather. He slid on the creature power suit and matching gloves and then swung the backpack over his shoulder. The Zach-bot swung the door open and approached Chris.

Chris let out a happy cry and then slammed the blue paw button on the black suit, "Activate Creature Power Suit!" A sudden and bright flash of green-blue light engulfed him. The brilliant flash made the Zach-bot stumble backwards in surprise. The cold vibrant light swirled around his vision. He let the magical feeling well up in his strengthening body, but suddenly the lights disappeared and Chris felt like he had been punched in the chest. Struggling to take a breath, he collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the cage and the startled Zach-bot. His breaths came out it short rasping gasps as he tried to get enough air to stay awake. Chris's vision swam in front of his eyes. _What the heck is going on? _Trying to get ahold of himself, Chris pulled himself up to the wall and shakily stood up. His stomach lurched forward and he slammed his eyes closed so not to get dizzier. _Is the Creature Power Suit doing this to me? _Slowly he opened an eye and looked down at his body. _Oh no. _Somehow, he didn't know how, he had stopped activation halfway. Half of his body was a green falcon and the other half was human. A glowing line separated the two halves of his body. _How-how? This doesn't make sense! _His vision all of a sudden swirled and made his mind pound. Chris let out a hiss of pain and as an instinct he grabbed the injury on his arm. _Wait-the injury. Could that be? _Chris then just realized he had never activated with an injury. Maybe the suit couldn't activate over the injury? _Now I'll never escape! This was my only chance! _

"Chris!" he heard maddened voice cry, "What are you doing out of your cage?"

Chris recognized the voice to be Zach's. He didn't respond; he was just trying to breathe.

"What?! You're in your suit!" yelled Zach. "Get him Zach-bot! And the suit!"

Chris felt so helpless, so weak. He felt his heart beating as it tried to keep him awake. He heard the thump-thumping pounding in his mind. But there was something else he felt, determination. Like a spark, it lit his despairing mind like fire with a strength and a hope. Chris stood up taller as the Zach bots charged at him. He breathed through the hectic shivers in his glitching suit. _For Seven. For the crew. For Martin. _Then, with a fierce half Kratt-half falcon cry, he lunged himself out of the cargo bay door and into the rushing wind and the endless blue sky. The winter wind ripped through his green feathers on one side and his thin sun golden skin on the other. His lungs were filled with the air of the wild, and he smiled. _For Martin._

Aviva peered around the corner of Chris's door frame to see what he was up to. She was still stunned about how he reacted to the necklace. That was so un-Chris of him. He would have totally freaked, be he remained calm...unemotional. It was so strange, so she decided to find out what was up with Christopher Kratt.

He was leaning over his bed, which was still unmade, and was looking into a brown luggage bag of some sort. He pulled out a vial of -of _something_. It was a thin clear vial with a cork top. A strange purple liquid bubbled inside of it. _What in the world is he doing? _

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Seven, who was huddled in the corner of Chris's room shaking like a leaf. There was a terrified glimmer in the octopus's eyes, he knew something Aviva didn't. _But what?_

Chris smiled, and without making a sound, stuck a shot through the cork and sucked the bizarre liquid out of the vial. He then took the filled shot and stuck in his pocket, as if thought of a metal point filled with a mysterious purple liquid didn't scare him at all. Aviva could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She slowly pressed her hand against her yellow jacket and felt it pulse. This was one of the first times she had felt this feeling. She had felt fear, but this was a different fear. It was the fear of the unknown, and the worst of it, she was fearing one of the closest friends she ever had. Chris, the little brother of Martin. The person who trusted her whole life, but now- could she? With a burst of adrenaline, she ran as fast as she could away from Chris.

The clone turned his head to the doorway when he heard her run. He squinted and his eyes flashed red again. _Destroy_.

The wind kept rippling through his feathers and clothes. He felt like he would never stop falling. He couldn't fly with only one wing, he could only fall, but he wasn't afraid. His stubborn determination kept him smiling. He was falling back first, and he couldn't see where he was going. He could hardly see anyway, his mind was still confused. Are you man, or bird? He didn't care about the pain he felt anymore, he had been in pain for too long, now he was free. He didn't think about the bad things, only the good. Tears filled his eyes and stung them, but he kept falling and falling.

Suddenly his mind, with a wild painful surge, sent Chris twirling through the air. He couldn't stop himself now. His mind wasn't in the present anymore. It was frozen... in his past. The unconscious Half Kratt went tumbling through the air towards what seemed his terrible fate.

Sugar sweet perfume filled his lungs. Pretty wild flowers grew on their own for as far as he could see. It was a wonder. All the colors, so perfect, so wild. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and was looking into the face of his smiling blond brother, Martin. He was wearing a baggy blue shirt and blue jeans. "Like this place little bro? It's real nice isn't it." Little Chris nodded eagerly. _Wait! _Chris's mind screamed, _Martin! I-I- need your help, please! _Martin kept his young smile on his young freckled face, "Lets go look for bugs, Chris!" Chris again nodded eagerly. His mind screamed out still, _PLEASE! I'm real sorry bro! I wanna help you so bad! But I need your help first! Please, I swear I'm good, I'm the real me! Don't leave, don't be fooled! _Martin kept on smiling and ran off through the flower filled yelling, "Come on, come on!" Then suddenly, the beautiful spring in his past faded away into a darkness.

He found himself standing in a dark place. Smoke filled his lungs and he started to cough. He could see the forest burning around him. Flames lapped at the trees. _No, not now, please, no, not today. _"Afraid?" said a frighteningly familiar voice, "You did this, Chris. You thought you were being a hero. Doing your family a favor. Ha! Fool. I'll be back for revenge on you. You destroyed my hard earned work, Kratt. You and your brother will get it." He heard the laugh fade as the flames wrapped around him. He let out a fearful scream, "Why? Zach, I was doing us all a favor! Please, those robots were meant to be destroyed. Please don't leave me here to die! Please." One of the trees beside him caught fire and began to lean. "PLEASE!" It cracked, and the heavy blazing tree came crashing down on his back. Death, what a frightening thing.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bit of an 'evil' chapter on my part, but hey-hey-hey... He isn't dead. Those flashbacks don't exist because, yuck, I don't like them anymore. Review! **


	7. Chris Vs Chris

**Dun, dun, dun! It's chapter 7! Which means bad things are going to happen...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Chris V.S Chris**

Aviva plopped onto her hover chair and breathed out a heavy sigh. _What was going on? The liquid, the octopus, what is going on? _She tried to pull herself together to figure out this mystery, but all this mystery made her sore. She still couldn't believe it. _Chris? How could you be this way to me, to your brother? _

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound on the roof. Startled, Aviva jumped out of the seat which sent it twirling in the other direction. Her heart started to pound again. _What was that? _She shifted toward the doors of the Tortuga. Whatever it was, it was big. But Aviva didn't even have to go to the roof to find out what it was. It came to her. The automatic doors swung open to reveal a half activated Chris leaning against the wall on the other side.

"Chris! What are you-you were there, and then you're here-," Aviva sputtered confusedly.

Chris rasped, "May-day-" and then fell flat on his face.

Aviva, against her own will to ignore Chris, knelt down next to the stunned falcon-human and spoke, "Are you okay?"

Half falcon Chris responded with a moan and rolled over to show his arm that he had hurt earlier.

"Oh my goodness! Did you just get that now?" But before she could say anything else, she remembered the incident that morning. _Chris said, 'There was this tree, and I ran into it. See?' _That cut was from this morning, but she hadn't noticed on Chris the whole day until now. Unless-unless...

Chris let out another moan, "Aviva, help."

Aviva shook her head to regain her focus on Chris now. "Alright. I'll get a cloth. Your bleeding badly." She ran off to the corner of the room to the first aid kit. There were anti-venoms, bandages, neosporin, cough drops, and lots of other useful things in there(unlike Martin's backpack). Aviva quickly grabbed a cloth and some neosporin and ran to the bathroom, "Be right back!"

Chris rolled onto his back and took in a few shaky breaths, "Can't breathe, can't see." His vision was still spinning and gray specks swam across his eyes. It was getting much worse than before. When he hit the roof of the Tortuga, he felt something tighten in his body, making it harder to breath. The beating sound was louder and it felt like his brain was pulsing violently in his head. The cut wasn't the biggest problem, it was the suit.

Aviva came running back in with the cloth dripping wet and covered with foamy neosporin. Frantically, she knelt down next to Chris again and dabbed the bleeding cut with the cloth. He let out a half falcon-half Chris scream. She seriously wanted to slap him, but she controlled herself. He was obviously going through a lot of pain. "It's okay, it's okay, you're okay." She got up again, nearly slipping on the dripping neosporin, and ran back to the bathroom to get a large bandage. _I can't believe I'm helping him._

Chris, though, thought she was doing it all wrong. Standing up slowly, using his wing to push himself, he tried to hobble over to the tool boxes near Aviva's desk. But the blaring sounds and the swimming of his vision made him a clumsy mess. He would fall over or knock into something, sending it crashing or shattering on the floor. Then he'd hurt his arm more and wouldn't even notice the blood and neosporin dripping behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"screamed Aviva when she came into the atrium, "YOU'RE GETTING YOUR STUPID BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

Chris swiveled around when he heard her scream, but all he managed was another faceplant.

Another startled voice came from the other side of the room. Koki had just come in to investigate all the noise. "WHAT ON EARTH!?"

"KOKI!" cried Aviva startlingly as her friend came running in. She stumbled up to Koki, "Help, Koki! I can't control him. I don't know what he's doing!"

"What is he doing like this anyway?" Koki said with confusion and fear in her voice.

"Yo no sé!" cried Aviva, "He was over there just a minute ago, and all of sudden he came down smashing into the roof! He's a wreck! Help me hold him down!" Aviva was still wondering in her mind why on earth she wanted to help him, but she shook that out of her head.

Chris falcon screeched again and rolled onto his back, madly smacking down on the deactivation button with his wing. Then he rolled onto his stomach and smacked his face into the tiled floor to suppress another scream. His eyes started to sparkle. He looked like he was starting to cry.

"Quick Koki! Hold him down! He's bleeding everywhere!"

With a quick look of disgust, the African-American lunged at Chris and straddled him to hold him still.

Chris suddenly knew what it was like to be a real animal. It must have been terrifying when someone just came down on you and tried to 'help' you. It was especially frightening when you can hardly tell what's going on. Well, you learn something new everyday. He shrieked again, but this time it came out more himself-like. He was sobbing his eyes out. He couldn't breathe.

Koki continued to straddle him with a tough look of concentration on her face, "Hurry up! I can't hold him down much longer!"  
"Wait," said Aviva with a worried tone, "Is he crying?"

Both girls silenced. Koki loosened her grip. They both looked at each other. They could hear him sobbing quietly, more human than bird-like.

"Koki, get off him."

"What? But he'll run off!"

"No he won't, just trust him."

"How could you trust him after today?"

"He's upset, get off."

Koki stepped off Chris obediently, she knew never to disobey Aviva, _ever_.

Aviva approached him slowly, with a screwdriver in her hand, and started to unscrew the transmogrifier. Once it was loose enough, she ripped it free. The suit shook violently and a vibrant light engulfed them. When the light cleared, Chris was himself again, but he was still sobbing-or was it laughing? It was both. A happy scared laugh.

The two girls just stared, _he is so strange... at least he didn't run. _

"I can breathe," he laugh-cried, "I thought I was going to die!" Eventually he controlled himself, even though he was still smiling happily, and he stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks, Aviva."

Aviva's relieved smile turned into an annoyed frown, "Okay, go off on your own now. Go ahead. Leave us to bother with your dumb octopus."

Koki looked confused, "I'm not involved in this." Then she ran off into another room to be away from the both of them.

"Um-okay, I think," he said lightly.

"Ugh, I can't stand you!" She lifted her hand a slapped him across the face.

"What was that-," he controlled himself from screaming. They both were known for flying out of hand sometimes with their yelling (Aviva mostly), besides, he knew she would be mad. She had a good reason to be. "I understand. Just please don't get _too _mad."

"MAD?! Are you kidding me!? I'M FURIOUS!" Aviva screamed. "You hit your brother, you knocked me over, you steal the octopus, you yell at everyone!"

_Oh no. Not good. Now she'll never believe me! But I've gotta try. _"I understand, seriously Aviva. I-I- would never do that though-" Chris was starting to become upset. He can't believe 'he' hit Martin.

"You say that every time! Why are you acting so weird? You know what you did!"

"I didn't though!" Chris whined.

"Yes you did, stupid, don't try to get out of this! I saw the whole thing!"

"Please, just listen to me!" Chris pleaded.

"Whatever you say, I won't believe you, liar."

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. His face suddenly turned dead serious. "Aviva, I haven't been here all day. Since this morning, remember?" He showed her the injury on his arm.

She was startled. What she had thought had been confirmed by Chris himself, but she tried hard to defend herself, "But-but- I saw you-you were there."

"I know, I know, but that wasn't me. That was something else."

Aviva stood still with a confused and frightened look in her storm grey eyes.

Chris took a step closer to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did." He knew nothing he could say would make her believe now. Zach's trick had worked. Now he just had to play along. He had to apologize. He looked in her eyes with his brown eyes, "Sorry." Then he hugged her.

When he released the hug, she blinked. Chris had never hugged her before. But everything made no sense. She saw him. She did. "You pushed me," she said softly, "and I broke your necklace." She paused, "on purpose. I broke it-I broke it to make you mad."

Now it was Chris's turn to be surprised. He blinked. _After all that trouble, all those stupid crabs, it's broken now. _He swallowed a whine. _It's not her fault. _A smile grew on his face, "That's okay."

"What?"

"That's okay."

"Really?"

"Yep. What else did I do."

"You were doing something with a weird purple liquid."

"What?" he paused in thought, "Oh no."

Aviva stared at him worriedly.

Chris's heart skipped a beat. "Oh no." He turned from her and ran down the hall screaming, "MARTIN!"

Aviva turned to watch him go. She had a bad feeling she knew what was going on.

There rhino adventure was coming back to her now. _The clone is back. _

All Martin really needed was a buzz around the forest, but he couldn't find the personal insecto-copter. He had been looking everywhere in the storage room for it. There were ropes, and boxes, and all that nonsense. _Maybe there is a good side to being organized... Nah. _He laughed a little to himself and then continued digging through the cardboard boxes.

Suddenly he felt the hard cold stare of someones eyes on his back. Someone was watching him. Martin swiveled around on his heel to see Chris coming out of the shadows near the entrance of the garage. "What's up bro?" Chris asked as he stepped forward.

"Oh Chris," Martin breathed, half laughing. "You really scared me."

"Did I?" Chris replied almost evilly.

"Ha-yeah ya' did, but bro," Martin paused and let out a little laugh. "'Bout today... I forgive you little dude. Sometimes we all get mad." Martin was smiling in his usual happy way again, he would always forgive his little brother.

"That's good to hear, brother," said Chris duly. "Very good to hear." He reached into the pocket of his khakis causally, but unknown to Martin, that's where he hid his secret weapon.

The real Chris ran around the corner as fast as he could. He didn't know where his big brother was. He looked everywhere. In the bathroom, his bedroom, the kitchen, and the control room. Well, everywhere except the garage. That's where he was heading. Martin was in big trouble.

He ran down the dark hall towards the main storage area, but he stopped short. The clone was already there. Chris backed up so to keep his face away from the little light there was in the room. He didn't want to be seen. Not now. Not yet. He watched, waiting for the right chance.

"Seriously though, dude, I was really worried about you. I was afraid you were messed up for good," Martin smiled with relief.

"No prob-Martin, you know I'd never change."

Martin kept smiling, "I know you wouldn't."  
_Oh no! _Panicked the real Chris. _He thinks he's safe. He believes him! How will he know I'm the real one before it's too late! _

"Well then, brother, the past is the past, let's forget about this whole thing. Shall we?"

Martin nodded enthusiastically. "No kidding dude!" He started to laugh.

Chris nodded and said quietly, "Good." He began to pull his hand out of his pockets.

_Wait's over! _Chris lunged at the clone, "NOOOO!" But the clone quickly stepped aside and the real Chris fell on his face with a thud.

"What the?" cried Martin alarmed with his eyes wide. "Who-what?" He stumbled into the wall behind him and pointed his shaking finger at the both of them, "There are two of you?" He looked like he was having a heart attack.

Chris peeled his face off the ground and waved at his brother weakly. "Hi."

Martin just stared for a couple more seconds, and then he stood up and swallowed. He smiled weakly, even though he looked like he was going to vomit, and said, "So, who is the real one?"

Both Chris' pointed to themselves. "I am!"

"Chris," he said to both of them with an astonished gasp, "I didn't know you had a twin."

The clone face palmed himself and sighed, "He's a clone," and then pointed to the fairly startled real Chris.

"What the?" screamed Chris in his clone's face, "You little liar! _You're _the clone!"

The fake Chris pushed the real one away. "No, that's untrue. You're the liar."

Chris was fuming now. "HOW DARE YOU!? I CAME ALL THIS WAY AND YOU'RE CALLING ME THE CLONE, YOU LOSER!" Chris swung a punch at the clones face with his good arm, but the clone, too being Chris, knew all his moves and dodged it.

Martin was absolutely terrified at the scene. One of them was his real brother, but he didn't know who. He couldn't tell which was which. What if he picked the wrong one?

Panicked, he approached the identical Chris' and pushed them away from each other. "I'll be the one who chooses who is who!"

The fake Chris nodded, but the real one shook his head wildly, "It's me!"

"How can I be sure?" said Martin suspiciously.

"Wha," said Chris exasperated, "I'm your real brother! Why don't you believe me, Martin?" Chris's voice was starting to crack and he wanted to burst into tears. He was trying to save his beloved brother... who couldn't even tell who he was.

Martin smacked his hands into his face and fell back onto his rear. He had no idea who was the real one. _How could this be happening? How come I didn't think he was acting weird enough to be that dumb clone. Now they're acting the same! _But he couldn't give up, his brother was at stake.

The clone suddenly swung his hard robotic fist at Chris and he fell onto the ground clutching his face.

Martin couldn't help seeing his brother, fake or not, collapse on the floor like that. He ran up to him, but suddenly he felt a stinging pain on the back of his leg. "Ouch! What the heck was that?" He reached down and plucked something out of his calf. He brought it up to his face to see what it was. It looked like a clear dart of some sort. It also looked like it had been holding some kind of weird liquid at some point. Everything started to become blurry all of a sudden and he clutched his forehead.

When Chris heard the sound of shattering glass, he shoot up like a rocket. He had a black eye, but he didn't care. There on the ground was Martin, clasping his forehead and moaning, and beside him was a shattered needle.

Aviva was slowly walking through the Tortuga when she heard a scream. She had been looking for Chris, because when he left he seemed to be worried. She didn't want to get involved, but she just wanted to know what was going on. So she found herself slowly wandering through the Tortuga to find him.

When she heard the scream, she picked up her pace. Something was wrong. The bros needed her help. The scream sounded like it came from beneath her. The only place under her in the Tortuga was the garage. That was where she was headed.

Aviva whirled around the corner and into the dark garage, almost tripping over her white shoe laces in the process. She gasped when the bros came into view. There was _three _of them. There was one Martin, one Chris, and one very mad Chris with a bleeding cut. That was the real Chris. But the duplicate wasn't the real problem, nor was it their infuriated fighting with each other, it was the one and only Martin laying on the floor.

Chris suddenly noticed Aviva in the shadows and stopped fist fighting with the other Chris. "Aviva!" he cried, "Help Martin!"

Aviva nodded and quickly slipped past the fighting Chris'. She plopped down at Martin's side, and carefully brushed the glass into a tidy noticeable pile. She grabbed Martin's hand and felt his wrist for a pulse. He was alive, thank goodness. Martin started to stir, but Aviva put her hand on his forehead and told him to settle down.

Martin sighed and spoke with a raspy voice, "I can't believe I didn't notice Chris was a clone."

"It's okay, I can tell the difference. The real Chris has a cut."

Martin let out a weak half-hearted laugh, "I can't believe I didn't notice that either."

"I'll see if I can get something to fix this." The latina turned and picked up a piece of glass dripping with the purple liquid. "Just don't move."

When Aviva left, Chris turned his head from the fight to see how Martin was doing, which was a bad idea. This gave the clone a good chance to catch him, which is what he did. The clone grabbed the front of Chris's green collar and pulled him closer to his face.

Chris stared at the brown eyes of his enemy, himself. It was so strange. It wasn't like looking at your self in the mirror, because there was no actual presence of another you. But there was another him. The same shirt, the same hair, the same eyes, the same voice. Something just snapped inside Chris at that moment. His mental barrier between his strength and downfall had finally been broken through. The flame of determination in his eyes was blown out. He felt himself becoming weaker, no matter how hard he wanted not to become that way. He was looking into the eyes of himself. He was evil, and this broke his heart. He used to think about it all the time, how everyone has a darker side. But now he saw it full and clear, the side he had always tried to keep hidden. That side was terrifying. He was terrifying.

The clone smiled evilly at his success and then slammed the dazed Chris's back into the wall at full speed and then threw him screaming into the pile of boxes and gear.

His eyes turned red, and his imaged flickered like the static on TV. They knew his secret, but he won. _Master will be so pleased. I must get the octopus._

Aviva turned the corner of the hall just as the clone did. She screamed, but the robot was fully aware of her presence, and dodged her easily. She paused and watched him go. _I swear, when I get my hands on Zach, he'll never forget the day Aviva Corcovado gave him a visit. _With a snort of annoyance, she started running again and soon came to the dark and now silent storage area. There was Martin, just as she'd left the blue lump, but where was Chris? I didn't take her long to find out. She saw shoe sticking out of the pile of boxes and inventions. She wanted to scream. Probably all the stuff in that pile was broken (not to mention Chris as well).

Martin moaned and put his hand on his forehead, "My head."

Aviva walked up to him and knelt next to him. She pulled a small tube of green liquid out of her jean pocket. "Drink it."

"Save Chris," he breathed.

"No, Martin, you need help."

"He needs more. He deserves it more than me." Martin weakly pointed to the boxes. Aviva noticed something she hadn't noticed before. The glass had been scattered all over the floor. But it wasn't just covered in purple liquid, it was covered... in blood. Chris's blood.

"What happened?" Aviva said.

"When they were fighting," Martin whispered, "The clone purposely picked up the glass and jammed it into his cut. It was strange, Chris didn't even notice it happen. He was dazed or something. He looked like someone had put a hex on him or something."

"Martin you need this."

"He needs it more. Please. Just give it to him."

"Fine," she said reluctantly. Aviva got up slowly and walked toward the boxes, but she avoided the glass on the ground. She climbed cautiously up the pile and peered at Chris. He was alive, but his eyes were closed, and he was trying to say something. It looked like he was having some kind of nightmare.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I've failed. He beat me. I lost against myself." He paused and shifted his body restlessly, "I failed you, Martin."

Suddenly understanding what Chris had been through, she was filled with pity and grabbed his hand to comfort him. His eyes suddenly opened. "What are you doing, Aviva? Did you help Martin?"

"No," she said solemnly. "He told me to save you instead."

"What," he sort-of-screamed.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"N-" but Aviva shoved to green liquid down his mouth when he opened it, but he pushed the tube away once he got half of it in his mouth. He swallowed the liquid (or at least the liquid that he didn't drool all over himself). He shivered suddenly and smiled, "Sour."

She frowned, "Take the other half, or you'll the poison with never get out of you."

"No way!" he laughed, "It's disgusting, besides, Martin needs it more. I'm fine." He sat up with a smile, but then grasped his arm, "Except for my arm."

Aviva nodded and climbed out of the boxes with Chris following. They both sat down next to Martin. Aviva took out the half filled tube (or half empty, depends on what you want) and poured it into Martin's mouth. He swallowed it, but didn't budge afterwards.

"Did it work?" whispered Aviva worriedly.

"I hope it does," Chris replied. He crossed his fingers, "Please work, please work, please work."

They sat there for a while, all hand in hand. They both held one of Martin's hands and then they held each others. They were all silent (especially Martin).

Chris couldn't take the silence any longer. "I think-I think-" he stopped and put his head down on Martin's chest and started to sob.

Aviva put her hand on Chris's back and felt the unrhymed rises and falls of his sobs. She didn't even know what to say. Chris must have felt so guilty about the whole thing. He always blamed himself at times like this.

After another while, Chris suddenly stopped crying. Either he had fallen asleep, or just couldn't cry anymore. He sat up slowly with a strange half worried half surprised look on his face. She could see that his face was hot and sticky from the tears. "Aviva," he said breathlessly, "Do you see that?"

"What?"

Chris raised up his hand, which was still clutching Martin's. He slowly loosened his grip, but Martin's hand remained there still clutching Chris's.

Aviva let out a little laugh through her own tears. Chris laughed through his too. "He's alive!" He kept on smiling, "He's still alive!"

Martin groaned and lifted up his head. "Ugh, My mouth tastes like old lemons."

Both of them laughed again and embraced the now conscious(but confused) Martin. "I missed you Martin!" laugh-cried Chris.

"I missed you too, little bro," smiled Martin. "But seriously, could you get me a mint or something? My breath tastes disgusting."

* * *

**Yay! 8D Only one more chapter. Climax is ovah! It's pretty sad that this seriously took me 2 years XP The number 7 is a personal joke between my siblings...**


	8. Free and in the Wild

**Oh gee! D8 Guys I'm soooo sorry. I never realized that the marks separating paragraphs disappeared ;n; That makes it sooo hard to read. I promise I will check to see if they work next time. Here's the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Free and In the Wild**

There was only one more thing Chris needed to do. He had gotten home safely; he had regained his friends trust, but there was one more thing he had to deal with. He wanted to finish off his evil side: Chris #2. Oh yes, and save Seven of course. Then his day would be complete. There was only one problem, the day was almost over. The sun was setting. If night came, they'd never catch him.

"Chris!" cried Koki as she ran up to him eagerly. "I'm so sorry we thought you were the clone! We didn't suspect anything!"

"Well," Chris smiled, "I'm back and you know it's me, so we're good."

Aviva slammed her fist down on the work table in the center of atrium. "But that idiot clone got away with Seven!"

"Oh," Martin said disappointedly with his back slumped.

"No!" cried Jimmy through a mouthful of pizza. "Look up!"

The crew looked up and saw something clambering on the class on the roof.

"He's still waiting for Zach's jet!" shouted Chris. "We still have time."

"Oh good!" sighed Martin with relief. "If Seven got taken he'd be so lonely. He'd be without the ocean, and his little buddy here." He patted a creepily realistic stuffed animal of an octopus.

"Seriously, Martin? Now?" Koki frowned in annoyance, "This is serious. Zach will use Seven to steal the creature power suits from right under our-"

"Wait!" Interrupted Chris. "I might just have an idea."

"Sure you wanna do this bro?" Martin said with concern in his voice.

"Dude, I'm fine." Smiled Chris down at his brother from the open window on the roof. He gave his brother two thumbs up, "Ready!"

Martin winked. "Good luck!" And with that he closed the window.

Chris stood up slowly so not to be blown off the roof of the moving ship. The freezing breeze rippled through his shirt and chilled him to the bone. The wild feeling gave him strength. Clutching the stuffed animal, he called out to the clone. "Hey! Over here metal head!"  
The clone turned it's head and it's imaged flickered for a moment.

"Yeah that's right loser, I have an octopus too," mocked Chris. "Guess what else? Mine has eight legs and your's only has seven. That's too bad." Chris paused for a moment and then continued, "Why don't we make a trade? Wouldn't Zach be happier with a stronger octopus?"

The clone nodded and walked towards Chris holding out Seven for the trade.

"Okay! Let's trade." Chris snatched Seven out of his hands and threw the light stuffed animal at him, but it was taken away by the wind. "You'd better get that." Chris smirked as he pointed at the stuffed animal floating away in the wind.

The clone stupidly agreed and launched himself into the sky, only to find himself having a terrible fate.

As Chris watched, something twisted in his stomach. The thought of himself launching to his fate was frightening. The clone was identical, and all he could see was himself falling, falling, falling. Chris watched and watched; his soul getting stronger the longer he saw himself fall. That wasn't him anymore. The bad part was gone. It wouldn't ever come back. He stood tall as he watched the clone, now a pure metallic robot, smash into the ground. He was victorious. Besides, he wasn't really the same with that big ol' cut in his arm.

Seven glared at Chris for a moment. He glared at him like only an octopus could. It was as if he was saying: _Seriously? You called me weaker than a stuffed animal? What's your deal? _Then the pacific octopus bobbed up and down. _Thanks though._

Chris just smiled back at Seven. He then knocked on the window with his foot.

The window opened and he was greeted by warm smiling faces. He re-entered the Tortuga hearing cheers ringing in his ears. He had won. Chris handed Seven to Martin.

"Great job, Chris!" laughed Martin. He took the startled but excited octopus from Chris. "That's right Seven, well Seven and one half, you're going home now."

"Another animal," Chris smiled, "Living free and in the wild!"

"Aww man, I lost Eight the stuffed animal," said Martin, "Can I get another one?"

"No!" Chuckled Chris, "You already have enough stuff!"

"Well can I at least get a mint, my mouth still tastes funny."

"No."

"How about that chocolate in your backpack?"

"Martin!"

The crew laughed together as they headed away towards the ocean. Chris felt strong outside and within. He had won the battle against himself. He had defeated his dark side. He was now higher and stronger than ever. Despite his hurt arm, he was the happiest he'd ever been. _I have defeated the greatest enemy of all... myself. I am now strong. And I'll keep fighting, fighting, fighting. For the Crew. For Martin. For the wild. I will fight. _


	9. AFTAH PARTEH!

**Me: OH MY GURD I'VE FINISHED 8D I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS AND I FINISHED 8D 8D 8D**

**Martin: *sniff sniff* Aww man, I'm gonna miss this adventure *cuddles octopus stuffy***

**Chris: O.o dude, I thought you lost that thing.**

**Martin: Dude, I have twenty five more. :U Deal.**

**Chris: O.O You have got to be kidding me...**

**Clone: I can't believe I died. O.O That's just- I can't even**

**Chris: Haha loser :D**

**Me: OH MY- IT DOESN'T EVEN FEEL LIKE IT'S FINISHED! D8**

**Martin: I think it does...**

**Me: BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANY MAGICAL SPARKLES OR FEEL ANY FEELS! D8**

**Chris: I'm not sure you're supposed to...**

**Martin: Yeah, you have to feel it inside! *throws octopus up in the air* *twenty five more octopi come down***

**Chris: AHHHGGH!**

**Clone: Is it just me, or is it raining octopuses**

**Chris: There called octopi you idiot T.T I'm glad you died.**

**Me: BUT I DIDN'T FEEL IT AT ALL D8 WHAT IF IT REALLY ISN'T FINISHED?!**

**Martin: It has. It had a good ending.**

**Clone: An evil one T.T **

**Chris: Well, I have to agree...I was disturbed.. minorly**

**Me and Martin: YOU AGREE!? O.O**

**Chris and Clone: O.o Did we say that?**

**Me: Welllll- it's done sooooo... parteh time *throws confetti***

**Martin: Can I please have chocolate?**

**Chris: You already ate mine. T.T  
Martin: How did you-**


End file.
